


Before the snow

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Nature, Sleepy Cuddles, Triple Drabble, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: On Brokeback mountain, Jack wakes up in Ennis' arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, but to Annie Proulx and Focus Features. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

Jack rose out of dreams and woke with a feeling of deep contentment. He was lying close to Ennis, - their warm entwined limbs tangled in blankets and bedroll. Shared body heat had helped create a snug and pleasant cocoon. 

Jack neither moved nor spoke, but remained still, just looking, touching, smelling, sensing, savoring. 

It was the darkest, most silent hour before dawn. It was too early yet to think of getting up. There was barely enough light for him to see Ennis’s profile, mere inches away, face relaxed and unguarded in the tent’s protective dimness. Ennis's chest was rising and falling with even, almost inaudible breaths. Damp little curls nestled around his ear where his hair was damp with a hint of night sweat. 

The sight overwhelmed Jack with a jolt of tenderness so strong that he had to reach out, had to get even closer, his hand sliding softly into position palm down over Ennis’s heart. 

Ennis did not wake, but let out a gentle sigh. Lost in sleep, his lips curved upwards in a small and secret smile. 

A peaceful hush lingered over the mountain. The ever-present wind had gone noiselessly to bed somewhere on the steep green slopes. The only sound was the slight whisper from the brook, its constant murmurs emphasizing nature’s otherwise nearly preternaturally silent slumber. 

Jack drew a deep breath, slowly and carefully so as not to disturb the quiet. His entire being was shot through with a boundless sense of tranquility, profound happiness and peace of mind, body and soul. 

There weren’t words created in any language that could hope to convey how he felt in that moment. Sometimes, gratefully and humbly wrapping himself in nature’s enveloping silence was the only possible means of expression, even for the frequently so talkative Jack Twist.


End file.
